The Daughter
by Darx
Summary: A plane crashes in the jungle and brings a surprise for the explorers. A child. Dunno bout the rating yetM to be safe. The first chapter's safe for pretty much anybody though.
1. Chapter 1

Marguerite sulked all the way to the crash site. She'd heard what Challenger had said: it was unlikely that anyone had survived the crash. She would much rather be off exploring the newly-discovered, gem-filled cave. She fingered her latest discovery, a blood-red ruby which she wore dangling from her neck on a cord. It caught the sun and gleamed.  
Roxton, who was directly in front of her, stopped short, causing her to run into him. He reached out a hand to steady her as the others stopped around them, silent. She looked around Roxton and gasped. There was a large plane on the forest floor. It had suffered a lot of damage during it's fall. The wings were twisted and bent, the back end almost entirely gone. As they began to look around for survivors, Roxton got the impression that they wouldn't be finding anyone alive. He headed over to see if the other's were having any luck when he heard Marguerite call him. He hurried over to her and looked at her, "What is it?" "I think it was the pilot." Marguerite informed him. She pointed to a man dressed in blue, laying facedown on the ground. She bent down and brushed aside some leaves, then jerked away. She stood up and backed away, straight into Roxton's arms. She turned her pale face away, and he asked, "What's wrong? What's there?" She turned to look at him, visibly shaken, "John, it's a-" she paused, trying not to gag at remembrance of the gruesome scene. "It's a baby." They had witnessed many disturbing things on the plateau, but for all the things she'd seen none had prepared her for this.  
Roxton sighed at the lost life, standing for a moment in silence with her in his arms. Then took the unusually quiet Marguerite by the arm and led her back to the others. When they had told what they'd found, the others looked saddened, but Challenger responded that they, too, hadn't found any survivors.  
Suddenly Veronica glanced towards the plane, "Did anyone check the plane?" she questioned. None of them had, so they approached it as a group. The other's hung back as Roxton peered inside the blood-spattered wreckage, looking for anything that would hint that there had been survivors. What he found was not what he'd expected. Huddled in the farthest corner of the aircraft, near where the back had been torn away, was a child. The young girl, who couldn't be any older then three, watched him with deep brown eyes as he cautiously stepped inside the plane. Her long, curly brown hair made him think of Marguerite. She looked frightened, but he smiled and coaxed, "It's all right. We won't hurt you." She crawled towards him, and when she was within reach he reached over and picked her up. He made his way out of the plane and once out he called the others over. Veronica approached him first, and seeing the child, stopped short. She looked surprised, and the other's had similar reactions. "Well, what do we have here?" Challenger inquired, "Why would a child this young be riding in an airplane without her parents?" Roxton attempted to set the girl down, but she was having none of it. She clung to him desperately. Malone laughed, "It looks like you've got an admirer, Roxton." The others laughed, but Marguerite asked the question that was on all of their minds, "What are we supposed to do with her?" There was a barely perceptible pause before Veronica responded, "Well, we can't just leave her here. We'll take her back to the treehouse with us. Then, when you all find a way off the plateau, you can find her parents." The child suddenly turned in Roxton's arms to face them. While she stared at them, Marguerite noticed some letters on the girl's plain brown sweater, "No. She doesn't have any parents. She's an orphan." Malone looked at her strangely, "How could you possibly know that?" Looking intently at the sweater, she informed, "The letters on the sweater. CCO. Christian Children's Orphanage. They sew the letters on the sweater so if the child gets lost then whoever finds them will know where they belong."

Veronica, anxious to get back to the treehouse before nightfall, spurred them on, "We've got to head back, it's going to be dark soon." Challenger agreed, and took Roxton's place at the lead, as he wouldn't be able to carry his gun and the child. Veronica brought up the rear, and it didn't take long to reach the treehouse. The child had fallen asleep somewhere along the way.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
The sunlight bathed the treehouse in a soft yellow glow, and the birds' song filled the air. Veronica, Malone, and Roxton were sitting at the table, eating breakfast, Challenger was in his lab, and Marguerite was still asleep. Those in the main room were slightly startled to see the young child they'll found suddenly appear next to Roxton. She stood on tip-toes and wrapped her little finger's around the edge of the table, trying to see what was on it. She looked at Roxton and grinned elfishly. The man couldn't help but laugh, and the other's looked at him strangely, not seeing her face over the table. The child turned her head and say Challenger's, seat at the head of the table. Darting under the table, she walked to the large chair and climbed up onto it. Sitting on her knee's, she placed her hands on the table and stared at them, grinning devilishly. The three people watched her, before Ned asked, "Do you think she's old enough to understand what we say?" Veronica replied, "She must be at least two or three years old, so shouldn't she?" They looked at each other and Roxton nodded, "I should hope so. Ask her something." Veronica looked at the child, who looked back at her, and greeted, "Hi…uh…can you tell me your name?" The child just stared at her, gaze unwavering, then grinned again. "What about you age, honey? How old are you?" The child's clear blue eyes seemed to mock the young women, and still she refused to answer. "Maybe she's hungry." Malone suggested. Roxton agreed, "Good thinking, Malone." Veronica grabbed a piece of fruit, then as an afterthought, grabbed a knife and cut it into pieces. She put them on a plate in front of the girl and sat back down. The child looked at it, then at Roxton, and her smile turned evil as she picked up a piece of the fruit and ate it quickly. Reaching for another, she suddenly dropped her hand and climbed down from the chair, darting out of the room and onto the balcony. The adults quickly stood up and approached her, afraid she would fall. The girl looked down and suddenly ran between Veronica and Roxton, heading for the stairs. Descending, she entered Marguerite's room and saw the heiress sound asleep.

Before the other's got there, she'd already climbed up onto the bed and sat on the edge. All of a sudden they heard Marguerite scream, and they rushed in. Marguerite sat on the bed, glaring at the girl, who sat at the end of it. The girl laughed and then looked at Marguerite intensely. The others looked on in surprise as the girl moved closer to the raven-haired women, who looked at her as if she were a plague. "What? What do you want?" she asked, annoyed. "She just wants some of your attention, Marguerite. Surely even you can't deny her that." Veronica stated angrily, irritated at the older woman's apparent disdain. The child looked over at Veronica, her little face set in a frown. Veronica unknowingly took a step back, and nearly fell over, tripping on one of Marguerite's boots. Malone caught her arm and helped steady her. When they looked back over at the child, she was sitting beside Marguerite, frown replaced by awe. Marguerite was eyeing her with obvious caution, wary of the small child and what it might do. To everyone's amazement, the child innocently addressed Marguerite as, "Mummy."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Marguerite's head turned sharply to look at the child, her eyes shocked and furious. The other's were speechless, but she stated in a firm, tight voice, "No. Not Mummy. I am not your mother." The girl looked at her, eyes flashing angrily. The childish face twisted in rage, and she stubbornly asserted, "Mummy!" The others stood by and watched the exchange, unsure of what either would do. The child put her hand on Marguerite's arm, as if challenging her. Marguerite pulled her arm away roughly, "No! You are not my daughter." She looked straight into the child's dark, knowing eyes. Her anger started to melt away as the girl nodded, her face showing fear, "Mummy." She took Marguerite's hand and put it on her own dark curls. "Marietta", she tried to remind the woman. She looked afraid and let go of her hand. Marguerite retracted her hand but didn't respond. She was aware that the other's were watching, and it made her wary. The girl, however, gave her a small, teasing half smile. The child knew that something had changed in the heiress. She climbed onto Marguerite's lap, much to her surprise. She didn't object, though, she was too shocked to. The child shifted to look at Roxton, giggled, and grinned knowingly. She pointed at him and told Marguerite, "Daddy." Everyone's eyes widened at the girl's apparent choice of substitute parent's. Roxton looked surprised, but pleased. He grinned at Marguerite, who glared at him. Malone and Veronica laughed, and Roxton replied, "Well, if you say so, Marietta." Marguerite cut in, "If you all are done, maybe you could leave? Seeing as I'm not even dressed yet!" The other's stifled their laughter and filed out of her room. She looked down at the girl in her lag. 'Marietta', Marguerite remembered. She knew Marietta wasn't her daughter, she couldn't be; and yet something about her. She was different, special. And her eyes…Marguerite could swear she'd seen those eyes before. It seemed like she knew this child, whom she'd never met previously. Marietta looked up at her and smiled softly, then nodded, as if she knew Marguerite's thoughts, and was confirming them.

----------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- okay, so this is my first Lost World story i've posted, so be honest with your reviews! Hate it or love it or totally bored by it, tell me! Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. chapter 2 the picnic

Roxton, Malone, and Veronica were in the living area discussing what they'd just witnessed when Marguerite entered, Marietta trailing behind. All discussions ceased as she passed them, heading for the coffee. Her face was clouded, and when Roxton asked her if she'd remembered that they had planned to go to the Xanga village today, she angrily retorted that she didn't remember agreeing to anything. He was taken aback by her hostile tone, and Veronica, noticing the hurt look on his face, offered, "It's okay, Roxton, I can go. I wanted to see Assai anyway. You two should stay here." He looked at her, grateful, then looked again at Marguerite, who was sitting at the table, the child staring up at her. He half-heard Malone's eager volunteer to accompany her. Veronica graciously accepted, and the two got up to leave. After their friend's had departed, Roxton sit on the couch, quietly observing Marguerite and Marietta. The women didn't seem to take any notice of her, other then to glance at her every now and then. When Roxton got up to go into his room to retrieve something, he began to worry that Marguerite would try to alienate herself from the child, despite the small show of warmth she'd allowed less then an hour earlier.

He was walking back from his room when he saw Marietta trying to crawl up onto Marguerite's seat. He cringed, wondering what her response would be. To his utter amazement, she put down her coffee, and took the girl in her arms, lifting her up onto the chair. The child laughed and took her hand, sitting on the heiress' lap, then looked over to where Roxton stood on the other side of the room. She grinned at him, then snuggled into Marguerite's arms. The woman looked over at him, not realizing he was there until now. She looked surprised, then, annoyed at his seeing her showing emotion, demanded, "Do you find it comical to sneak up on people?" He bit back a smile and entered the room, crossing to sit in a chair to the right of her. Marietta looked up at Marguerite's angry expression and laughed. Both of the adults looked at the child, and the woman's anger melted away. Why did this child have such a profound hold over her emotions? She'd not spent two days with her and she already had Marguerite wrapped around her pinky finger. She smiled at the child, then remembered Roxton. Looking up at him, she asked with mock anger, "So I suppose this mean's you're going to lounge around here and not do anything all day, since Veronica and Malone have taken your job?" He grinned at her, "Ah, don't forget, it was yours too, my dear Miss Krux. So how do you intend to spend the day?" She frowned, sighing, "Well, I suppose I'll have to look after the child since everyone else seems to have something more important to do." Although she acted as if it was a chore, he had a feeling she didn't mind that at all. He realized this was his chance to spend some time with her. Marietta would be an excuse. "Well, I was thinking of going over to the river, and thought maybe Marietta would like to come, too. What do you think, Marietta? You can pick flowers for your, uh…" he looked at Marguerite and grinned teasingly, "Mum! And we can bring a picnic! I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Marietta laughed and Marguerite glared at him. "You're insane. Are you planning on teaching her how to shoot a gun, too, or did you forget about the nasty creatures crawling all over the place on this god-forsaken hell?" Roxton looked at her, exasperated, "You know that dinosaur's don't come up the river this far, and I doubt we'll run into any tribes. We haven't yet, have we?" The woman frowned, then responded, "Well, you two can just go and have fun without me, because I'm staying here." He looked at her, slightly angry, "Oh, come now Marguerite. You're honestly going to stay here in order to avoid me? Because for some reason I know you're not doing this to get away from the child." She looked at him, her resolve fading some. Marietta looked up at her and pouted. The woman saw a tear slid down the child's face, and she groaned, "Okay! Okay, I'll go! But I'm not packing for your little picnic, I'll have you know. You offered, so you two can do it." Roxton stood up and held out his hand to the child, who took it, jumping down from Marguerite's chair. "We will. You just have to come, that's all." With that, the two departed for the kitchen. Marguerite, staring after them, just couldn't help but smile at the great, fearless hunter holding hands with a little girl. Even she had to admit, he'd make a wonderful father. Maybe Marietta had somehow known that. That's why she choose him. Him and Marguerite- 'Stop thinking like that.' she scolded herself. She and Roxton? There may be something there, but it couldn't be love. Or if it was, did she really think he'd still love her when he found out all her secrets?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They stopped in a meadow, within feet of the river. There were brightly colored little flower's spotting the green grass. Marietta squealed in delight, running to a patch of yellow and orange flowers. Marguerite sat down, her back to a tree, and watched her carefully, not wanting her to stray too far. Roxton took a look around and, concluding they were indeed alone, came back to sit beside her, gun at his side. He watched the child and laughed when Marguerite almost bolted to the rescue when she tripped over a rock or something. He reached out to stop her and she looked at him, angry. He nodded for her to look back at Marietta, who climbed to her feet and set off again, not a tear shed. Marguerite sat back, feeling slightly foolish, but how was she to know that the kid hadn't hurt herself? Roxton helped her to get their lunch out and she called to Marietta. He looked up as the child came running, and laughed when she sat beside the woman, saying, "Mummy?" Marguerite didn't respond, but gave the child a slice of fruit. They ate in silence, but the child looked up at them and grinned. Roxton and Marguerite laughed at the little girl's face, smeared with dirt. Marguerite wiped off her face with a cloth, and Roxton thought of how much this felt like a family outing to him. He watched Marguerite's tender care of the child and saw something in her eyes he'd never seen before. She'd adapted to her role as mother to the child within seconds, and he could only think of how much he loved her at that moment, more then ever before, if that was possible. She looked up at him and gave him an uncommonly sincere smile, but quickly looked away. She laughed a little and he asked, "What?" She stated quietly, "You've got dirt on your chin." Marietta and Marguerite looked at him and laughed, then Marietta gave the heiress the cloth she'd been using to wipe the child's face. Marguerite, realizing that the girl that it was funny that Roxton needed as much help as she did, leaned forward and wiped the dirt off his chin, resulting in Marietta's high pitched giggle as she ran around the meadow. Roxton caught Marguerite's hand and the mood became suddenly serious, and Marguerite dropped the cloth but didn't pull back. Roxton looked into her eyes and slowly kissed her, giving her every chance to pull away. She didn't, but didn't make any effort to deepen the kiss. He did, however, and for a moment she allowed it. Then she pulled away, though, and moved back, anxious to be away from him. "Marguerite, please, don't pull away from me." he tried, but she was already gathering their things. "We should be going." she stated, and when he reached for her arm she growled, "Don't." He was losing his patience, and stated, annoyed, "Why, Marguerite? Why don't? I know that you have feeling's for me, don't you deny that. I know that you know how I feel about you. Why can't you just trust me and open up? Even just a little." She shook her head and looked down at the ground, responding quietly, "I do trust you, but it's not that simple." He stood when she did, taking her hands so she couldn't run away and questioning, "Why? Why can't it be that simple? I love you, Marguerite, and that's all that matter's. The past mean's nothing. I love you for who you are, and your past can't stop me." She looked up at him, surprised at how he seemed to be able to read her mind. His deep brown eyes stared into hers, pleading with her to not be afraid of love, to open her heart to him. She faltered, then replied, "You say that now, but you don't know about my past. Some of the things I've done…I can't love you if you're going to leave me." Roxton quickly countered, "Marguerite, we've all done things we regret. Every one of us. But that can't stop us from living our life as best we can. To deny love would be as much a mistake as anything you've done. I don't know a lot about your past, but what I do know has shocked me, I won't lie to you. But your past has made you who you are today, and so whatever's happened doesn't matter to me, as long as you can tell me you love me. I know you do." She didn't know what to say, what to do. After more then three years on the plateau, living with this man and putting her life into his hands numerous times, she knew she could trust him. But old doubts and past romances came into her mind, and she didn't want her past repeating itself. "John, I do- but there's so much you don't know, and I just don't know if…" she trailed off and he softly asked, "Tell me, are you more afraid that I may not love you, or that I do? Which would scare you more?" Marguerite took a shaky breath and looked away. She knew what he was getting at. "That I do love you scares you, doesn't it? But that's what love is, Marguerite! It can be scary, because you feel things that make you wanna die for someone else, to lay down your life just to see them smile. I know, because that's how I feel for you. I know you feel the same." She wanted so badly to just put her walls back up, to escape into their normal banter, to be able to throw insults at him instead of feeling for him. But the feelings were there, she couldn't deny that. "John, I do, but I can't…" she tried to tell him, but the words stuck in her throat. "I know, Marguerite. You don't have to say it." He brought his hands up to her face and kissed her, but this time it was soft, innocent. When his lips left hers she looked around, just realizing that she hadn't heard Marietta for awhile now. "Marietta!" she called, not seeing her in the valley. "Marietta!" There was no response, no sound. Marguerite grabbed up her gun and took off at a run for the other side of the meadow, desperate to find the child. In the back of her mind, Marguerite realized that Roxton was following her, but her only thoughts were on the girl who she'd become so attached to in so short a time. 'If anything happen's to her, I'll die.'

------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- thanks for the encouraging reviews, they really do help! next chapter will be put up quicker, i promise!


	3. Chapter 3 Challenger's fears

Roxton took off after Marguerite, swearing under his breath. They'd already lost the kid, and she hadn't even been on the plateau for two days. He could barely keep up with Marguerite as she zigzagged all over the forest, constantly calling to the child. He'd never seen her showing so much concern for anyone. He had to admit he was a little surprised, as they had known the girl not even two days. "Marietta!" He heard Marguerite, somewhere ahead of him. He ran after her, also calling to the girl.  
When Marguerite headed back towards him, he almost ran into her. He caught her arm and turned, running with her, "She must've gone another way! But I could've swore the last time I saw her she was over towards this edge of the field. Maybe she got turned around." Roxton let go of her arm and responded, "I doubt it. If she'd doubled back we would've seen her." They continued to search the woods, Marguerite becoming frantic, and Roxton wondered if something had happened to Marietta. Finally, nearly an hour later, they headed back towards the meadow, fear gripping their hearts. "Marguerite, I know it's a horrible thought, but she might have gotten-" Marguerite quickly cut him off, "Don't say it, Roxton. I don't want to hear it." He complied with her wishes, but worried silently that they wouldn't be able to save the girl.  
The couple entered the meadow, preparing to search in another direction, when they saw Marietta sitting in the middle of the field, picking flowers. The pair exchanged looks, and quickly approached the child. "Marietta!" Marguerite called, running ahead of him to kneel in front of the child. "Marietta, where were you!" The girl looked up at her and grinned, "Mummy!" she happily greeted, then looked above Marguerite's shoulder as Roxton stood behind her. "She must've just been playing right inside the woods and we missed her, thinking she'd gone in further." He offered to the heiress. She stood up and frowned, "I think we should go back to the treehouse." Roxton saw the change in her emotion, and knew now was not the time to argue, "I'll get our things." Marguerite, alone with the child, sat beside her and stated, "You aren't supposed to scare people like that, Marietta. It isn't nice." Big brown eyes met hers, and the girl asked, "Mummy scare?" The woman's heart melted, and tears threatened. "Of course I was, Marietta. I don't know what it is about you, but you've caught my heart." she quietly added, "As much as I wish you hadn't." Marietta just laughed, and Marguerite wondered if it was she the girl was laughing at. Picking her up, the raven-haired woman hugged her briefly. The child wrapped her arms around her 'mother's' neck and laid her head on Marguerite's shoulder, "Love, Mummy. Love"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The walk back to the treehouse had been uneventfully, much to Marguerite's happiness. They arrived back shortly before sunset, and Marguerite quickly retreated to her room, leaving Roxton to look after Marietta. She thought about the events of the day. The child had scared her today, running off. Marguerite was afraid she was letting herself get too close to the young girl, and couldn't understand it. She tried to keep her heart frozen to everyone, yet this girl had commanded all of her attention and affection. Then what she'd said…the heiress wasn't entirely comfortable with the girl's reference of her as her mother, and know this thing today… she wasn't prepared for such an obvious vow of affection, from Marietta or Roxton.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marguerite sat by her mirror brushing her hair nearly two weeks later, attempting to get rid of some of the snarls that would be horrid to try to get out later if let stay. She paused for a moment and, looking in her mirror, gasped at the sight that met her eyes. She saw behind her in the mirror a miniature version of herself. Her long, curling dark hair and serious expression. Her creamy skin and intense eyes. But she realized that those eyes were brown, not the blue gray color of her own. Whipping around, she saw Marietta standing on the bed, watching Marguerite, her face the one the woman had saw, so like her own. The heiress stared at her small doppelganger in shock and confusion. How had she not realized how much the child looked like her before now? Was it because the child's hair always seemed to be in disarray, and her clothing was so different from Marguerite's? No, because those things were still true at that moment. Was it because she always seemed to be in motion, flitting around constantly, like a little nymph? Whatever the reason, Marguerite saw clearly now the mysterious resemblance, and thought that it was strange for two stranger's to be so alike. "There's no such thing as coincidences". That's what she'd told Roxton once, and she knew they'd seen enough on the plateau alone for her to believe that.  
She brought her thoughts back to the present, and realized she was now being watched curiously. Switching her attention back to her mirror for a only a fraction of a second, she quickly asked, "Weren't you supposed to be watching Roxton to make sure he didn't get into any trouble, Marietta?" the girl giggled, "Daddy!" Marguerite frowned, but then remembered the conversation she'd shared with the hunter earlier. She'd allowed herself to open up, and now wasn't the time to be taking back that decision. "Sure. I suppose he can look after himself for a while, though." Turning back to her mirror and pulling the brush through her thick unruly hair, she managed to start to get it untangled. They stayed that way for a number of minutes, the child on the bed, watching the woman at the mirror. Finally, after Marguerite had gotten out as many snarls as possible, she went to sit on the bed beside the girl, requesting, "Turn that way, Marietta." Obeying silently, Marietta turned away from Marguerite. The woman gently brought the brush down through the child's curls, so like her own. She felt a sudden pang, and realized that as much as she did for this child, it wasn't her own. As she brushed away small leaves that had gotten stuck in Marietta's hair, Marguerite's heart seemed to soften. This normal, everyday gesture of a mother caring for her child made her cry out inwardly. Even if Marietta wasn't hers, the girl thought she was, and in that very next moment, when Marietta sighed, "Love Mummy.", Marguerite knew that she'd do nothing to make the girl think otherwise. She'd had no parent's of her own anyway, she was an orphan. Marguerite didn't want to think of this beautiful little girl, who'd captured her heart so easily, being shuffled between foster families. People who thought they wanted a child but couldn't handle it. She didn't want Marietta to ever have to scrub floors, or be punished in the horrible ways that unwanted children often were.  
-----------------------------------------------------

Roxton was in the lab talking to Challenger about the day's hunt, on which he and Veronica had brought back enough meat to replenish their supply for a long while, and Challenger's scientific defeat that had occurred when he almost blew himself up while the other's were away. "And Marguerite and Marietta? I would've assumed that Veronica would be more of the mothering type. But I agree with you that the child may be just the thing that Marguerite needs. She's always been the most, uh… secretive. You know. The child may help her to…uh…" Roxton laughed, "To help her become civil for once? It's okay Challenger, we all know enough about our Miss Krux to know that she's not the easiest person in the world." The man nodded, then paused a moment before tentatively beginning, "One other thing I wanted to talk to you about." When he didn't continue, the hunter prodded, "Yes? Well, out with it, George!" "Yes, well the thing is, I know that the child addresses Marguerite as her mother." he offered, trying to find his footing for what he wanted to say. Roxton grinned, "Yes. Apparently she sees me as her father, too! Marguerite wasn't all too happy about that, as you can imagine." Challenger, however, did not share in his mirth. "John, I don't think that you should be encouraging this girl to think that the two of you are her parent's. If she continues to believe that, then what will she think when we finally find a way off of this plateau, back to England, and she goes back to her orphanage?" John's face dismayed something reminiscent of anger, or disappointment. He hadn't thought of when they got off the plateau, but he knew that they may be stuck here for a long time. "Challenger, you know that I have always respected your opinion, as I always will, but this time, I can't agree with you. That child may be with us for years. You know that as well as I do. So does Marguerite. In my opinion, she can call me whatever she likes, if it makes her happy. She's a sweet child, Challenger. We've all seen it, even in the short time she's been here." Challenger's rebuttal was angry, "You will show her love and affection for the time being, but when we are back in England she will be back at the orphanage, parentless! That is not fair to her, John, and I would think that Marguerite of all people wouldn't want to torture her like that!" Roxton's face was furious, but he remained calm, restraining himself. He quietly replied, "Of course she wouldn't. The child won't go back to an orphanage, George. I'll see to that. She's as much a part of our lives now as any of our own children would be. She'll stay with us." The scientist looked up, his anger fading and becoming doubt, "Who is the us, John? You don't know yet if she will stay beside you, no matter how much you love her. Or how much she loves you." The hunter's eyes widened, surprised at the man's knowledge of he and Marguerite, and his face went pale, "I know, George. I know that. But a man can pray." He turned to leave, but he paused to add firmly, "But that child will be ours, forever, Challenger. You can count on that." He left, mind a whirl of thoughts.  
The older man watched him go and sighed. "How I hope you're right, John. How I hope"  
----------------------------------------------------  
Roxton walked silently towards Marguerite's room, where she was working on a dress that she was making for Marietta, who only had one. He told her what Challenger had said to him, and she listened soberly. "What did you say to him?" she asked when he paused. Looking into her frosty eyes, he replied, "I told him that I wouldn't let her go back to an orphanage. And I won't. My question is, are you gonna be there for her? For me? I don't want her to have you and then get yanked away, but I won't give her up. I won't give up either of you. Marguerite, come back to London with me, as my wife. Please. That's all I ask of you. Agree to be with me forever and I'll be the luckiest man alive." She looked away and stated, "Roxton, I can't…" He started to stand, knowing what she'd say. She couldn't do what he was asking of her, she wouldn't. She quickly grasped his arm so he couldn't leave, "John, wait!" He pulled away and walked towards the door but she quickly stood and called, "Yes!" He stopped, and neither moved. For a long time, the air was still. Then he turned back slightly to look at her. "Yes?" he asked. She sighed, wary, then nodded, "I-I will. Yes."

---------------------------------------------------------

A.N.-sorry bout the paragraphs running in together, i seperate them beforehand and they always end up like you guys see them. sorry. Thanks for the reviews, though! My lil' muses did a happy dance! lol. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't believe his ears. "Yes?" he asked excitedly. She nodded but didn't give him any other affirmation. He grinned broadly, and covered the distance between them quickly. He kissed her, then picked her up and spun around. She yipped in surprise, then demanded shrilly, "Put me down, Roxton! You're insane!" He set her down and she tried to hid a smile, looking away. "I love you, Marguerite. I always will." Marguerite didn't respond immediately, then pleaded quietly, "Don't tell the other's, Roxton. Please. I don't want things to be different." The lord was confused, but promised he wouldn't. Why did it seem as though she didn't want this? Did she doubt his love? Was she just marrying him for Marietta? He hoped that wasn't the only reason. In the next moment, though, Marguerite smiled at him and teased, "Of course, I'm only agreeing to marry you to get to your fortune." He frowned solemnly, "Oh, well yes, of course." She grinned and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "Don't ever leave us, John. Don't ever leave me." He returned her embrace and smiled, assuring her, "Oh, Marguerite. Never. You're the air I breath, the heart in my chest. Without you, I'd die."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Malone!" Roxton called to the younger man from beside the elevator. Roxton, Malone, and Veronica were going to search a new cave system found on the east side of the plateau, as always looking for a route off the plateau. Challenger had insisted upon staying at the treehouse to try and fix the electric fence, which had been broken by stray bullets. Marguerite was staying with Marietta, as she so often did now.

The younger man hurried towards him, his gun in his hand. "Where's Veronica?" the man questioned, anxious to be on their way. "She's already outside. We were just waiting on you, Neddy-boy. Let's get going, then. We want to be there before dark." The blond man stepped into the elevator and descended as Roxton called to the others that they were leaving. He didn't hear a response and turned to leave, but Marguerite entered the room and called, "John, wait!" Quickly turning, the hunter was embraced by the woman, who leaned up and kissed him chastely. "Just remember. If I find a way off this wretched plateau, you've promised me your heart." he reminded, looking in her cool blue eyes lovingly. She shook her head, "No, John. You've already got that. What you get now is my future." She smiled and kissed him one more time before backing away so that he could leave. He gave her a lopsided smile and got into the elevator, descending to the forest floor.

"Mummy?" Marguerite heard. Turning around, she looked down and saw Marietta, looking at her intently. The heiress smiled, "Always, Marietta." The child smiled and grabbed her hand, pointing out at the sky. She dragged the woman to the balcony, and put her arms up to be picked up. Marguerite laughed, not understanding the child's strange antics. Indulging the youth, she knelt down and scooped up the small girl, raising her so she could see over the rail. Marietta looked up at Marguerite seriously and then looked out over the forests, plains and rivers of the plateau. She spread her arms wide and stated laughingly, "Home. Home, Mummy. Mummy, Daddy. Marietta. Home." Marguerite looked at her strangely, "No, Marietta. This isn't home." She sighed quietly, thinking of Roxton, and what they could have. "Not here, Marietta, but somewhere. Mummy, Daddy, and Marietta will have a home together somewhere." Marietta pointed out the window, insinuating that she thought the plateau was there home. "Marietta, no." Marguerite tried to tell the child. Marietta wriggled out of Marguerite's arms and ran away, letting out an ear-piercing screech. Marguerite clapped her hands over her ears instinctively, and looked for the child. Challenger came running up the stairs and demanded, "What's wrong! Where's Marietta!" The screaming had stopped and Marguerite looked around. "I-I don't know. We were on the balcony and she just…well, **you** heard her." Challenger looked around, not seeing any sign of the child, "Well, she could not have just disappeared." The woman scoffed, "And I don't know that!" She walked off, calling to the child. Challenger walked around the living area, looking behind chairs and under tables. "Marietta?" he called. He stood up and frowned, puzzled. "You certainly are a strange little thing, aren't you?"

Marguerite came into the room and asked, "Did you find her?" The scientist shook his head, then asked, "Did you check the lab?" The heiress' eyes widened, and the two ran down the stairs to Challenger's lab. Within minutes they had searched the whole of it and not found Marietta. "Well, where could she go? It's not like there's all that many places for her to hide. And if she'd somehow managed to take the elevator we would have heard her." The brunette stated. Just then they heard Marietta giggle. Looking up, the two explorers saw her looking down at them from the floor above. "Marietta!" Marguerite gasped. She ran up the stairs and crouched in front of the girl. "Where in the world-" she cut herself off as she realized the child wouldn't have answered anyway. Challenger called up, "Is she alright?" The heiress laughed, grateful that nothing bad had happened, "She's fine." She looked at Marietta and asked, "How do I always seem to lose you?" She picked the child up and took her into her room, setting her on the bed. "You stay _right here_ with me, alright, Marietta?" The girl smiled, but Marguerite was far from convinced. Sitting on a chair, she picked up a shirt she'd been mending, and kept watch on the child out of the corner of her eye. The girl was playing with a small ball she had found god-knows-where, and sat contentedly without making much sound.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- I know where i'm going, but it's taking me awhile to get there. I need to develope Roxton and Marguerite's relationship more beforei can divulge any information about Marietta. But i'll update more often then i have been, now that i'm back on track with this. Please Review!


End file.
